dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Peep the Toad
Peep the Toad is a parody of Pepe the Frog, and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. He is a sad toad. Appearance Peep is an Anthropomorphized toad, he stands on two legs and slouches, he has light olive skin and frown lines all across his face, his base species is Bufo Anaxyrus Americanus, or The American Toad. Peep has gone through a number of physical changes over the course of the clash,due to equipment gained, face attacked and limbs lost, his current apparel is a yellow tuxedo dress-shirt, a blue tuxedo jacket(custom made body armor) two pink casts over his forearms, several scars over his face and forehead(Bobbit Worms and Emmo) a Swat riot helmet, and a swat combat vest, a blue top hat with a yellow band. He wears a full suit of bright red (Hirochine) armor over that(Designed off of what else but a toad bug) His legs are surgically attacked purposed Viper wolf legs,which are dark black with spots of white Equipment & Abilities Prferrably you'd want a bullet list of a name of the equipment/ ability. If "Bob" has a gun and he is good with the gun, then you would have one bullet point for the gun, what kind of gun it is, etc. And then another bullet point to say HOW good he is with said gun or other guns. Equipment *Stuff *Stuff Abilities *Stuff *Stuff Personality Peep has been shown to be very pessimistic and negative, this is due in no small part to his poor unfulfilling life, and his terrible luck, and the psychological effect of feeling lesser do to him being a knock off of Pepe. Peep, though miserable and and at many points terrifed has been shown to rise above the occasion and be brave, showing compassion to Youmu and Melissa, as well as civility and humor towards Jotaro. He reacts to most situations with a mixture of annoyance,disbelief, and resigned acceptance(Though he has tried to escape from some by simply fleeing he's starting to realize thats not going to work) He seems to try to handle most situations by simply trying to discuss them civally and calmly,though thats proven to be about 40% effective most of the time. Pre-Clash Biography Here you'd put their life's story before Dimensional Clash IX. This would likely be the same as the biography used in their character sheet, unless you wanted more detail here. Notable Actions Peep got caught in a bear trap and attempted to ask Melissa Brown for help, only for her to become distracted by Derpy Hooves,afterwords he was not seen for sometime before he showed up in a town in Skyrim, apparently with clothes pilfered from a bandit who tried to murder him,he was later kicked out from villagers fears of Piedmon causing him to be booted out. Relationships Whether it be your character's best friend or a waifu (or husbando) they've made in the Clash, this is the place to mention them and elaborate on the relationship they have. If it's not a friend, but rather an enemy or just someone you feel is significant/ influential in that character's life, they can go here too! Friend/Enemy Name Details regarding the relationship between the character and their friend/ enemy/ whatever. Trivia *Peep is one of the few people Melissa has rated as "Not being a complete sack of s***" which is high praise indeed. * *Trivia is fun! Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Jawlord Category:Memes Category:Male